


Еще одна сказка другой стороны

by K_Project_team, Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: K (Anime), Дом в котором - Мариам Петросян | The House in Which - Mariam Petrosyan
Genre: Gen, Mystic, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Project_team/pseuds/K_Project_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: Порой ее настигало чувство вины за то, что бросила своих, ничего им не объяснив. Но они бы все равно не поняли. А она чувствовала, что должна сделать это: шагнуть за видимую одной ей границу, пока это еще возможно, пока двери окончательно не закрылись.





	Еще одна сказка другой стороны

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон, кроссовер с "Домом, в котором", отсылки к книгам Н. Игнатовой.

После смены она сделала себе чашку кофе со сливками и присела за один из трех обшарпанных столиков на улице. Не то чтобы оттуда открывались какие-то особенные красоты, и пыльный воздух с резкими запахами нагретого асфальта и бензина при всем желании нельзя было назвать свежим, но все же снаружи дышалось свободнее, чем в стеклянном аквариуме закусочной.  
Курить она так и не научилась, поэтому коротала время за кофе. Вечерняя порция кофеина в закусочной не давала заснуть до полуночи, а дома она готовила себе еще и до утра читала и перечитывала старые книги и журналы, оставшиеся от прежних жильцов. Это было лучше, чем тревожные черно-белые сны о прошлой жизни, которые всегда заканчивались смертью любимых людей.  
Еще один из бесконечного множества дней подходил к концу. Торопиться было некуда: дома ее никто не ждал, да и рейсовый автобус еще не скоро, а идти пешком не хотелось. Кроме того, у нее было странное чувство, что именно сегодня стоит задержаться здесь. Может быть, даже пропустить автобус и посидеть подольше.  
Она специально выбрала эту закусочную на заправке — пусть вдали от города с его благами цивилизации, зато ближе к Трассе. Некоторые крутили пальцами у виска, услышав, как долго ей приходится добираться на работу и ради чего — жалкая зарплата почти без чаевых. В городе можно устроиться куда лучше, но город ее не интересовал. Не интересовал ее и Лес, как некоторых других — она встретила нескольких одержимых, пока добиралась сюда. Но тем, кого она искала, в Лесу делать нечего.  
Выходить на Трассу она не умела, и никто не брался ее провести, да и мало кто верил в то, что это возможно. Здесь вообще мало кто верил в существование Трассы, таких было даже меньше, чем тех, кто верил в существование Леса. Но она чувствовала близость границы, поэтому упорно добивалась работы именно в этой насквозь прокуренной забегаловке. Сперва хозяин не хотел брать ее, посчитал слишком хлипкой и изнеженной. Пару месяцев она проработала в одном баре в центре города, научилась не доливать пиво, смешивать несколько коктейлей и обращаться со строптивой кофейной машиной. Если бы знала, попросила бы научить ее этому раньше — жила ведь несколько лет в самом настоящем баре, хорошем и дорогом, не чета этому. Даже смешно.  
Еще она научилась отшивать слишком назойливых клиентов, желавших познакомиться поближе — иногда словом, а чаще просто взглядом, от которого незадачливые ухажеры мгновенно скисали и переключались на ее напарниц. Напарницы шептались за спиной, что она-де проклята, и что нормальным мужикам с ней лучше даже и не связываться. Она пожимала плечами: тем лучше, меньше мороки.  
Хозяин заправки и закусочной со второго раза отнесся к ней благосклоннее, взял сперва на неделю, заменить больную официантку, а потом оставил насовсем. Со временем даже стал доверять некоторую бумажную работу, заметив, что она не торопится домой после смены. Хорошо, что не приставал, ему явно нравились девчонки совсем другого типа — крутобедрые пухленькие брюнетки с яркими губами. А она была тощая, бледная и белобрысая. Повезло.  
Здесь она провела всю зиму и большую часть лета. В начале лета страшно обгорала, когда приходилось часто обслуживать столики на улице, но потом одна из сменщиц сжалилась и привезла для нее чудодейственный солнцезащитный крем, стоивший, как крыло от самолета. Впрочем, тратить деньги ей все равно было не на что. Все в ее теперешней жизни было временным и не своим: чужая неуютная квартира со старыми обоями и щелями в оконных рамах, чужая кухня с чужой посудой, дешевая неброская одежда... Лишь одна вещь была по-настоящему дорогой во всех смыслах — гитара, на которой она не умела играть.  
Клиентура в закусочной была не такая, как в городе. Водители грузовиков, хипповатые музыканты со всякими экзотическими инструментами, целеустремленные пожилые одиночки или парочки, задавшиеся целью пройти весь континент пешком или проехать на велосипеде, потерянные новички-Прыгуны, не знающие, как вернуться обратно. Мелькали порой сальные типы, предлагающие из-под полы всевозможную дурь. Изредка появлялись Ходоки, всегда одни и те же. Не слишком общительные ребята, только один лысый парень с пронзительно-зелеными кошачьими глазами порой присаживался к стойке поболтать. Даже приносил ей небольшие и странные подарки — какие-то ракушки, дешевые бусы из раскрашенных фруктовых косточек, один раз приволок соломенную шляпу с широкими полями... Напарницы делали страшные глаза и советовали поскорее окрутить хотя бы этого: "Знаешь, он вроде ничего, хотя и дарит всякую дребедень, но это не от бедности, а от излишнего романтизма, а одевается хорошо, дорого". Она пропускала советы мимо ушей — знала, что не нужна ему, а он не нужен ей. Он вовсе не тот, ради кого она проделала весь этот путь. Но отчего бы и не поболтать иногда с хорошим и умным человеком? Его советы помогали держаться и не терять надежду, когда становилось совсем грустно и одиноко.  
Люди с Трассы появлялись очень редко. Они чем-то неуловимо отличались от всех — помимо того, что их машины выглядели непривычно, а номера на них отсутствовали либо были написаны какими-то незнакомыми символами. Некоторые пытались расплатиться неизвестной валютой или карточками несуществующих банков, но хозяин ни разу не обвинил ни одного их этих людей в мошенничестве, порой даже предлагал поменять деньги или оставить в уплату какую-нибудь вещь. Видимо, перепродавал потом коллекционерам.  
После таких визитов ей становилось немного легче. Она не пыталась напроситься в попутчицы — знала, что это бесполезно, что не сможет преодолеть невидимый барьер, отделяющий обычное убитое шоссе от Трассы. Но каждое подтвержение тому, что Трасса действительно рядом, скрашивало бесконечное ожидание.  
Порой ее настигало чувство вины за то, что бросила своих, ничего им не объяснив. Но они бы все равно не поняли. А она чувствовала, что должна сделать это: шагнуть за видимую одной ей границу, пока это еще возможно, пока двери окончательно не закрылись.  
Она допила кофе и нерешительно посмотрела на приближающуюся лупоглазую морду серой "гончей" — невесть как попавшего в эти края старого автобуса фирмы "Грейхаунд", единственного на маршруте и, наверное, на всем континенте. Знакомый шофер заглянул в закусочную поздороваться, затем присел за соседним столиком покурить, пока немногочисленные пассажиры занимали сиденья. Дотянув сигарету, встал, покрутил головой, разминая шею:  
— Ну, пора. А ты что, не едешь?  
— Нет, — она приняла решение секундой раньше.  
— Чего так? Последний же рейс, потом придется стопить. Еще попадется какой-нибудь идиот...  
— Ничего. Мне нужно остаться.  
— Ну, как знаешь. Удачи.  
— Тебе тоже.  
"Гончая" укатила в город, оставив на память о себе душный сладковатый выхлоп. Сменщица вышла на перекур и недоуменно спросила:  
— Ты что, пропустила автобус? Или заночевать решила?  
— Пока не знаю. Не хочется ехать домой сегодня. Предчувствие.  
Она почти не соврала, только дело было не в доме, а в этом месте. Что-то снова подсказывало ей, что следует остаться и подождать. Но сменщице это знать ни к чему, тем более, что ее вполне устроило и такое объяснение. Она была девушкой суеверной, смотрела по вечерам всякие передачи про экстрасенсов и полтергейст, поэтому кивнула понимающе:  
— Тогда посиди. Если хочешь, то и заночуй, мне веселее будет. Тебе принести чего-нибудь?  
— Еще кофе со сливками, если не трудно.  
— Да не вопрос.  
Едва она пригубила вторую чашку, как на дороге раздалось глухое ворчание мотора, словно неведомый дикий зверь вышел на охоту. И хотя солнце уже наполовину ушло за горизонт, воздух как будто снова нагрелся до дневной температуры.  
Потом на парковку перед закусочной выкатился мотоцикл. Она еще боялась поверить, но тот, кто сидел за рулем, расстегнул ремешок шлема, и она увидела...  
Ее любимый цвет.  
Самый красивый красный, какой только бывает в этом мире.  
В любом из миров.  
И все остальное — пыльная дорога, грязная забегаловка, весь этот грязный и неуютный мир, — тут же перестало иметь значение, как будто снова потеряло краски, как в детстве, когда все вокруг было серым.  
Остался только красный цвет: закатное небо, спортивный байк, волосы Микото и полоски на куртке Татары.  
— Анна! Наконец-то мы тебя нашли! — закричал он.  
— Ну что, валим из этой дыры? — улыбнулся Микото.  
Она не стала спрашивать, как. Не стала возражать, что не может выйти на Трассу с ними, потому что просто не может. Поднялась и сказала срывающимся голосом:  
— Да.


End file.
